1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, as indicated in the title thereof, to a cement mortar panel with prestressed biaxial reinforcement, as well as to the manufacturing process thereof, which more precisely relates to a panel of the type prefabricated from cement mortar which, in the construction of buildings, is designed to close openings in the structure of a building, both the external openings, in which case the visible face thereof is textured to form the facade, and the internal openings, in which case no texture is needed on its visible face, which delimit the internal courtyards of the building.
2. Description of Related Art
The present applicant is holder of patents ES 2 220 189, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,241, utility models ES 1 041 896, ES 1 045 543, ES 1 057 874 and ES 1 057 875 and of patent applications EP 1 203 850 and WO0104433.
All the above mentioned patents and regional and international patent applications disclose the process and/or means for the manufacture of a lightweight panel made with cement mortar which is for closing the openings in the structure of a building to form the external and internal facades thereof. The panel is of reduced thickness in the range of 2 to 6 cms and has a prestressed biaxial reinforcement. The panel is provided inserted in the mass thereof and extending out from the hidden face thereof with shaped means for anchorage to the structure of the building. The means preferably are formed by lengths of straight omega section galvanized steel sections.
The said omega type section lengths inserted in the mass of the panel have the drawback that, apart from the operation of insertion of the said omega shaped sections in the mortar and consequently the operation of maintaining them stable therein until the time when the mass of mortar is sufficiently hard at the onset of setting of the mortar to be able to rely on the stability of said omega shaped lengths being delicate and rather laborious, the fact that said omega shaped lengths project out from the hidden face of the panel causes problems of space in transportation and storage, without excluding the risk of scratches that may be caused in such situations on the visible faces thereof.